


Little Rebellions

by Scolopendre



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Homeworld is Horrible, Pearl Solidarity, Slavery, terrifying renegade pearl
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toutes les Perles n'ont pas la chance de s'enfuir sur une autre planète et de prendre les armes. Tout les combats ne sont pas grandioses et romantiques. Ce sont les petites rebellions- petites, mais toutes aussi provocantes.</p><p>Traduction de la fic du même nom par CompletelyDifferent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perle Gris Clair et Perle Violette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/gifts).
  * A translation of [Little Rebellions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951614) by [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent). 



Cette réunion, a-t-on dit à Perle, encore et encore, _est très importante._

Toutes les réunions sont très importantes, pour Calcite. L'image de Calcite est très importante. _Calcite_ est une gemme très importante.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit, encore et encore et encore. Et Perle sait que, même si c'est vrai comparé à elle, elle n'est pas sûre de l'importance réelle qu'a Calcite dans le grand ordre des choses. Perle sent que peu importe les failles qu'elle puisse avoir, elle possède au moins la vertu de la perspective.

Cette réunion est particulièrement importante, apparemment. Elle est identique à toutes les autres, de ce que peut en dire Perle. Toutefois, Calcite se tient à l'avant de la pièce, procédant à sa présentation avec tant d'intensité qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle présente à Diamant Jaune elle-même. La petite audience la regarde impassiblement pendant qu'elle divague en parlant de '' _projections trimestrielles_ '' et de '' _synergie_ '' et des '' _objectifs du projet_ '' et de '' _réduction des coûts_ ''.

Personne ne regarde la Perle de Calcite, postée dans le coin derrière. Personne, à part l'autre perle. Celle-là est violet pâle, avec sa gemme sur le côté de sa tête, à moitié cachée par les cheveux. Perle ne sait pas à qui elle appartient. Elle s'ennuie, mais elle cache son ennui de la manière experte dont seule une collègue perle est capable.

Perle attire le regard de l'autre. Jette un coup d’œil vers Calcite, toujours en train de blablater. Et même si c'est risqué, elle ouvre la bouche. Aucun son n'en sort– à la place, elle l'ouvre et la ferme en mimant son maître. Discrètement, elle imite les mouvements avec une de ses mains. Ouvert, fermé, ouvert, fermé. «  _bla bla bla bla_ »

La Perle violette ne peut pas réagir, pas ouvertement. Mais la Perle gris clair remarque un petit pli autour de ses yeux, un tremblement de bouche. Elle ricane à l'intérieur.

Au moins elles sont coincées dans cet ennui ensemble.

 

 


	2. Perle Vert Mat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Perles écoutent toujours.

Perle regarde toujours. Écoute toujours. Elle est toujours aux côtés de son maître.

Enfin. Pas toujours. Il y a de brèves périodes durant lesquelles Chrome Diopside part s'occuper d'un problème ou d'un autre, les péridots sous son commandement se dépêchant de rester avec elle, pour régler la situation avant qu' _elles_ ne soient blâmées– et punies.  À ces moments, Perle est laissée seule.

Seule, si on oublie terminaux informatiques non-contrôlés.

Elle n'a pas de jolis améliorateurs de membres, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Les Péridots fanfaronnent en parlant de leurs aptitudes, mais ce n'est pas particulièrement difficile de se connecter à l'unité centrale. Ça n'a pas été dur de se créer un compte pour elle, petit et discret, niché dans un bout de code. Personne ne le trouvera jamais, car personne ne le cherchera jamais. Sur ce compte, elle télécharge des fichiers, directement de sa gemme. Des souvenirs, des mémoires, des hologrammes.

Des secrets.

Elle sait chaque petites choses que son Chrome Diopside a fait durant les dix-sept derniers siècles. Chaque pot-de-vin qu'elle a reçu. Chaque mensonge qu'elle a dit. Chaque erreur qu'elle a caché sous le tapis.

Perle n'a jamais rien dit. Elle n'est pas stupide. Elle connaît le destin d'une perle déloyale.

Mais en même temps ; elle sait que ce destin est celui de  _toutes_ les perles, au final. Tôt ou tard, elle sera brisée. Ou moissonnée. Ou remplacée. Peut-être que ce sera à cause d'une erreur insignifiante de sa part. Peut-être qu'elle sera simplement considérée comme obsolète, et remplacée par un modèle plus neuf, qui lui aussi sera remplacé plus tard.

C'est là que c'est malin. Perle a codé un sous-programme sur son compte secret. Si Perle ne se connecte pas pendant cinq cycles complets, ce programme s'activera. Automatiquement. Chacun des fichiers qu'elle a téléchargé sera immédiatement envoyé aux conseillers de Chrome Diopside. Il n'y aura plus de secrets.

Si Perle meurt, son maître meurt aussi. Savoir ça la remplit de satisfaction. C'est une satisfaction sombre, mais c'est la seule qu'elle a.

 


	3. Perle Moka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> les ordures d'une gemme sont le trésor d'une autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre original : One Gem's trash is another Gem's treasure.  
> J'ai cherché une expression française équivalente, mais je n'en ai trouvé aucune de vraiment adaptée, alors j'ai traduit littéralement.

Perle le repère alors qu'elle traverse le chantier de construction encombré, traînant derrière son maître, juste du coin de l’œil. Quelque chose de petit. Quelque chose de brillant.

C'est posé dans l'ombre d'une capsule de sauvetage à moitié construite. Perle ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Mais elle le veut.

Ce besoin est soudain, et intense, et étourdissant, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse même l'analyser, elle est déjà en train d'avancer. Marche vite. Traverse la chaussée. Tient la tête haute, suinte de fausse confiance. Ne laisse personne se poser des questions. Se baisse. Quelque chose de froid et d'irrégulier dans sa main. Elle le cache dans sa paume. Se redresse. Retourne à sa place, à quelques enjambées derrière sa propriétaire, faisant comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Son maître, Rutile Topaze, avance, n'ayant rien remarqué.

Perle regarde furtivement autour. Le chantier fourmille de techniciens, mécaniciens, constructeurs,superviseurs. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué ce qu'elle a fait. Ou, si ils l'ont fait, ils ont décidé que ça ne valait pas l'effort.

Bien. Perle continue de marcher, essayant de prétendre qu'elle n'a pas l'impression que l'objet illicite lui brûle la main.

C'est un cycle bien remplie, et il y a encore beaucoup de temps avant sa prochaine période de repos. C'est un petit miracle que Rutile Topaze ne lui demande pas une seule fois de faire quelque chose qui requiert l'usage de ses deux mains. Quelque chose qui révélerait ce qu'elle a pris. Tel quel, Perle réussit à cacher l'étrange objet jusqu'à ce que finalement elle soit laissée seule pendant un temps bref. Elle s'affaisse, soulagée– et, enfin, elle peut admirer son trésor secret.

Ça semble être un morceau de débris, fait avec un quelconque matériel de construction moderne. Ça a la forme d'un triangle scalène grossier– presque comme un couteau, pense Perle, et cette pensée est si illicite que ça la fait trembler. Elle le lâche presque. Ce n'est pas un couteau, se dit-elle, même si les deux côtés sont si tranchants et dentelés qu'on pourrait s'en servir comme tel. Ça n'a pas le poids qu'attendrait Perle d'un couteau, par contre. C'est léger, fin, lisse d'un côté, plus grossier de l'autre. C'est vert métallique pâle, mais si elle le penche, d'autres couleurs semblent chatoyer sous la surface. Des bleus, des roses, des violets, des rouges, des oranges, des argentés...

Les couleurs dansent brillamment contre la peau marron de sa main, alors qu'elle le bouge  en va-et-vient.

Perle a toujours aimé son ton marron. Elle a toujours apprécié la manière qu'il a de s'harmoniser avec les veines marron qui traversent la peau blanche de son maître. C'est une teinte très satisfaisante. Ça a un air bien fondé. Chaud.

Mais tout est marron chez elle. Peau marron. Cheveux marron. Yeux marron. Haut marron. Robe marron. Chaussures marron. Tout–  _ marron _ .

C'est la même chose pour tout le monde, bien sûr. Personne ne porte plus que quelques couleurs ou nuances. Même les diamants ne s'habillent qu'en nuances d'une seule couleur.

Mais ça– cette chose. C'est arc-en-ciel. C'est toutes les couleurs, en même temps.

Ses doigts le serrent fort.

Elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Ce serait de la folie que de garder ça à l'extérieur plus longtemps. Rutile Topaze pourrait revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

Sur sa gorge, la gemme de Perle commence à briller, émanant une lumière bronze. Elle élève l'objet dans cette lumière, ayant l'intention de le ranger à l'intérieur. C'est ce que font les autres perles, elle le sait. La plupart des perles transportent des objets pour leurs maîtres, mais elle n'est pas la première à avoir trouvé une quelconque babiole ou autre, et à l'avoir rangé dans sa gemme pour la cacher. Elle les repérait, parfois, quand il n'y a que des perles ensembles.  À sortir leurs fétiches, furtive, admirant. 

C'est ce qu'elle devrait faire, si elle a un peu de jugeote. Une perle trouvé avec une possession personnelle – même si c'est juste une ordure – serait instantanément brisée. 

Mais elle hésite. Quelque chose en elle est brûlant, féroce.

Elle ne veut pas le cacher. C'est trop joli pour ça.

Elle ne peut pas le porter ouvertement, bien sûr. Mais peut-être qu'elle n'a pas à le ranger complètement.

Perle se regarde, elle et sa tenue. Elle est vraiment contente maintenant, de la jupe à volants sur laquelle son maître avait insisté, lors de sa dernière régénération. Il y a tellement de plis que personne ne remarquera si elle enroule son trésor dans un nœud de tissu bien serré, et le cache là, juste au niveau de sa hanche. Alors c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait, avec des mains rapides, agiles.

La pièce est très légère évidemment. Assez légère pour construire un vaisseau spatial. Cependant, elle réussit quand même à en sentir le poids. Ça nourrit le feu en elle. Elle ne l'éteindra pas.

 


	4. Communauté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La communication n'est pas limitée à la parole

Personne ne touche les perles– mis à part les autres perles. Et cela, toujours dans le privé, loin des yeux.

Ces contacts sont rapides, fugitif. Un frôlement de mains. Un heurt de bras. Des doigts qui papillonnent contre une joue. Un poids doux sur une épaules. Aussi rapides qu'ils soient, ils disent des choses que les perles n'oseraient jamais dire à voix haute.

Ils disent des choses comme :

_Bonjour._

_Je te vois._

_Attention._

_Sois prudente._

_Marches silencieusement._

_Changes de route._

_Bonne chance._

_Sois courageuse._

_Je suis désolée._

_On se souviendra de toi._

_Au revoir._

 


	5. Perle Fuchsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas exactement de la romance, mais ça n'a pas besoin de l'être.

Personne ne touche les perles.

Les perles sont jolies et délicates, faites pour être regardées, rien d'autre. Les toucher est une chose dont on n'a presque jamais entendu parlé. Ceux d'assez hauts rangs pour en posséder une ne se rabaisseraient jamais d'une telle façon, et ceux de rangs assez bas pour que ce ne soit même pas une question ne sont jamais à une telle proximité.

Ainsi était-ce pour cette Perle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Charoïte.

Charoïte était en visite chez son maître pour une raison ou une autre– Perle ne savait pas trop, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention– quand une note arriva et que son maître s'affaira à sortir de la pièce pour s'en occuper. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, et Charoïte, laissaient seules en silence. Attendant.

Jusqu'à ce que Charoïte ait couvert la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées, l'ait toisé et finalement dit :

« Tu es plutôt mignonne, hmm ? 

-Merci, madame, bredouilla Perle, pas très sûre du protocole requit dans une telle situation »

Charoïte l'observa pendant encore plusieurs longs moments, ses yeux brillants la regardant réellement, _attentivement,_ pas en la survolant comme tout les autres. Puis elle tendit la main vers l'épaule de Perle– et s'arrêta, à quelques centimètres au dessus de la peau.

« Puis-je ? »

_Non_ , aurait été la réponse correcte.

Les Charoïtes sont des guerrières, ce qui leur rapporte beaucoup de respect, bien sûr, mais ce ne sont pas des Quartz. Elles sont plus petites, plus agiles, faites pour l'infiltration à l'opposé de l'attaque directe. Elles sont de plus bas rang que le maître de Perle, un Spinelle Violet, qui ne voudrait pas voir sa propriété ainsi souillée par les mains d'un soldat. Si Perle avait dit  _'non',_ cette Charoïte aurait été obligé de s'éloigner.

Bien sûr, Charoïte est bien plus large que Perle, et bien plus forte, donc elle n'aurait pas put faire grand chose pour résister... Mais il y avait quelque chose sur le visage de cette Charoïte qui fit penser à Perle qu'elle s'éloignerait, si on le lui demandait.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette exacte raison que Perle acquiesça.

Et ainsi, Charoïte avait tendu la main, et ses doigts avaient doucement caressés l'épaule de Perle.

Le contact fut court, rapide. Aucune d'elles ne voulaient risquer d'être attrapé. Mais ça n'était que la première fois. Charoïte fut envoyée en visite dans les appartement de Spinelle Violet encore et encore, et parfois, elles étaient laissées seules. Et elles se touchaient.

De façon modeste, évidemment. Au début, Charoïte avait été légère, gentille, comme si elle admirait la forme exquise de Perle, traçant les courbes douces de son visage et de ses bras. Puis, ces contacts devinrent un peu plus fermes– appuyant et serrant. Perle les aimait, mêmes s'ils lui faisaient un peu peur. Charoïte était une guerrière, capable de détruire sa forme physique en ne serrant qu'un peu, et elle aimait sentir cette puissance et  _savoir_ que Charoïte ne le ferait pas. Peu après ça, Perle commença à toucher Charoïte d'elle même, traçant sa forme comme elle l'avait fait pour elle. Elle était forte et souple et musclée.

Puis vinrent les embrassades. Charoïte la tirant contre elle, l'entourant de ses bras, et la glissant sous son menton, comme si elle était à sa place. Comme si c'était là qu'elle devait être.

Sauf que non.

Perle sait cela. Elle n'appartient pas à Charoïte, et Charoïte ne lui appartient pas, et ce peu importe combien de fois elles font semblant.

Perle ne sait rien de la romance. Elle n'a jamais entendu d'histoire d'amour de leur type. Et si elle les entendaient, elle fuirait probablement l'idée que le concept s'applique à elle. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de Charoïte, pas précisément.

Elle aime que Charoïte soit différente. Elle aime que Charoïte l'apprécie, d'une manière de laquelle on ne l'a jamais apprécié auparavant. Elle aime sentir le corps d'une autre Gemme contre le sien. Elle aime le jeu, l’échappatoire que ça lui apporte.

Elle aime savoir à quel point son maître détesterait ça, si elle savait.

 


	6. Perle Bleu Turquoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chantes, même si personne d'autre ne peut entendre.

Il fut un temps où les cathédrales et les tours et les temples du Homeworld étaient emplis de chants.

Ce temps est passé depuis longtemps. Les mélodies ont été remplacé par des sons plus utilitaires ; les forets hurlants, les moteurs rugissants, la marche rythmée des pas des soldats, les bippements et les gémissements de la technologie. La plupart des Gemmes– les nouvelles, au moins, celles qui n'ont émergées qu’après la fin de l’Ère 1– n'ont jamais entendu de musique. N'en ont jamais entendu parler. Les Gemmes plus âgées qui connaissent encore le concept sont trop sages pour le mentionner. Elles ont survécu si longtemps pour une raison. Elles savent comment rester dans les bonnes grâces.

Cette Perle n'a pas oublié.

Elle est l'une des plus vieilles perles de l'existence. Elle sait mieux que de penser que sa survie est dû à un talent exceptionnel de sa part. Elle a eu de la chance. Elle a été assigné à de bons maîtres, qui manquaient de cruauté et qui n'était pas inutilement concernés par la présentation. On ne l'a pas brisé pour une quelconque petite erreur, ou remplacé par quelqu'un de plus joli et neuf. Elle passe de longs moments dans des endroits solitaires, reclus, en se tenant debout et droite, comme décoration pour les quelques visiteurs qui pourraient passer.

C'est là qu'elle chante.

Elle chante de vieilles chansons, celles de temps révolus. Celles qui parlent de loyauté, d'exploration, de création, d'étoiles, de batailles, de solidarité. Des pièces grandioses, autrefois chantées dans des auditoriums, accompagnées par des centaines de chanteuses, des centaines de danseuses, maintenant rendues petites et mélancoliques par sa voix unique. Mélancoliques, mais toujours magnifiques, pense Perle, avec une certaine fierté.

Elle ne chante pas pour la simple joie de le faire. Ou, du moins, pas que.

Durant les ères passées, il y avait un proverbe : l'univers danse sur son propre rythme, sa propre mélodie, et nous devons l'exprimer, sinon le cosmos se taira et s'arrêtera.

Perle ne sait pas si le proverbe est vrai. Elle doute que l'univers, si sauvage et vaste, s'arrêtera simplement parce que les Gemmes ne dansent et ne chantent plus. Elle pense que ça n'a jamais été qu'une métaphore. Mais elle chante quand même les vieilles chansons. Au cas où.


	7. Perle Lilas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le silence n'est pas toujours une vertu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings ! Évidemment, tout ce qui concerne les Perles implique un degré d'objectification/déshumanisation, mais ce chapitre est un peu plus extrême là dessus. Trigger warning pour capacitisme.

Quand Perle émerge, aucun temps n'est perdu avant qu'on la présente à son maître, un Spinelle élégant de haut-rang. Perle s'incline et sourit, Spinelle sourit en retour, un éclat de dents blanches, et lui fait signe de venir à côté d'elle.

Perle fait bien son travail. Elle marche avec beauté et élégance. Elle adapte sa forme en fonction des désirs de son maître. Elle obéit à tout les ordres, et apprend à les anticiper, à pourvoir avant qu'on lui demande. Elle sourit et oscille et fait la révérence et fait papillonner ses cils.

Spinelle est très contente d'elle, pense Perle. Elle ne la laisse jamais hors de sa vue pendant longtemps. Elle veut que tout le monde voit une perle à ses côtés, l'ornement parfait.

Mais, un jour, Spinelle assiste à une grande réunion, dans un temple si vieux et somptueux que sa puissance semble vibrer dans l'air, résonant, si puissant que c'en est presque aveuglant. Seules les vraies Gemmes sont autorisées à pénétrer dans le sanctuaire intérieur. Toute autre chose se briserait certainement sous le poids de l'intensité. Les perles sont toutes laissées dans une chambre à l'extérieur pendant que leurs maîtres continus à l'intérieur.

Elles se tiennent bien en ligne, comme des statues, jusqu'à ce que le dernier invité disparaisse à l'intérieur et que la lueur du portail s'éteigne. Puis– comme une danse parfaitement chorégraphiée au milieu du chaos, les Perles prennent vie. Elles brisent leurs lignes parfaites. Elles orbitent les unes autour des autres comme des étoiles, levant la main pour se saluer, des hologrammes apparaissant en tremblant, murmurant joyeusement.

Perle reste immobile, trop dépassée pour bouger.  _Elles n'ont pas peur qu'on les attrapent ?_

Sa forme immobile attire l'attention d'un couple d'autres Perles, l'une rose, l'autre presque argentée.

« Tu es nouvelle, dit la rose. Enchantée de te rencontrer.

-A qui appartiens-tu ? » Demande argent.

Perle ouvre la bouche, essaie de répondre, mais aucun son ne sort.

« Nerveuse, commente rose. Je comprends.

-Tu es violette. Peut-être une Améthyste ? » propose argent.

Encore, Perle essaie de clarifier, mais sa bouche et sa gorge ne fonctionnent pas.

« Non, commente une autre perle passant par là. Elle est d'un bleu si sombre qu'elle est pratiquement noire. Je l'ai vu prés d'un Spinelle. »

Une chorale de «  _ah »_ et de hochements de tête. Et toujours, Perle Lilas ne peut pas parler. Elle essaie pendant toute la soirée, forçant, essayant de faire sortir un son de sa gorge ou de sa bouche, mais rien ne s'en échappe. Elle se tient là, écoutant, éberluée, horrifiée.

La réunion se termine. Les Grandes Gemmes sortent de leur sanctuaire intérieur, et récupèrent leurs propriétés. Les Perles prennent leurs places prés de leurs maîtres. Perle se tient prés de son Spinelle, le visage consciencieusement neutre, mais à l'intérieur, son âme tremble.

Elle est défectueuse. Elle est terrifiée. Elle n'a jamais eu de raisons de parler avant ; on ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Mais et si ça changeait ? Et si Spinelle lui posait une question ? Souhaite avoir son opinion ? Ait besoin qu'elle récite quelque chose qu'elle a entendu, ou envoie un message ? Elle ne pourra pas, elle ne pourra pas faire son  _devoir_ , qu'elle déçoive Spinelle, et elle sera brisée, et elle n'aura que ce qu'elle mérite.

La peur se cache en elle, cycle après cycle, mais l'ordre ne vient jamais. Et éventuellement, elle apprend pourquoi.

Elle est de présence lors d'un petit rassemblement, principalement de Spinelles, discutant politique. Cependant, la discussion divague, comme il se fait. Perle ne bronche pas quand un Spinelle la pointe du doigt et dit.

« Je dois dire, tu as superbement bien dressé ta perle.

-Merci, dit son propre Spinelle, acceptant gracieusement le compliment.

-Parfaitement polie, continue le complimenteur, elle ne fait pas un bruit, ne parle jamais. »

Spinelle a un rire qui sonne comme le cliquetis du verre qui se brise.

« Oh,  _ça_ ce n'est pas du dressage. Je l'ai faite faire comme ça. »

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Perle s'arrête.

Au travers de cette conversation et d'autres, Perle retrouve toutes les pièces du puzzle. Elle comprend pourquoi elle a été faite comme ça.

Il y a eu des rumeurs. Causant la peur de la désobéissance, de la rébellion, de l'anarchie. Tout ça à cause d'une Perle renégate sur une lointaine planète colonie. Une qui s'est relevée, qui s'est rendue coupable de félonie, attrapé une paire d'épées et qui se bat maintenant contre Homeworld. Certains disent que ce ne sont que des mensonges, alors que d'autres parlent d'à quel point c'est terrible. Il y a des enregistrements holographiques secrets. Des témoignages griffonnés sur des papiers illégaux.

« La Renégate parle d'elle même, voyez vous, explique Spinelle, lors d'une autre réunion.  _Elle fait plus que parler_ . Elle se prononce. Donne des ordres. C'est là le problème. A un moment, elle s'est convaincue que ce genre de choses étaient autorisées. Tant que nous ne donnons pas une telle opportunité à nos perles, ça ne peut pas arriver de nouveau. »

Au début, Perle a l'impression de se briser. Éclatant en un million de pièces.

Puis, quelque chose se durcit. Elle se sent complète.

Elle a été faite pour ne jamais avoir le choix. Ça, elle ne peut pas le changer. Mais elle ne restera pas silencieuse.

Elle marche un peu plus vite dans les couloirs, remarquant que ses talons claquent sur le sol dur,  _click click click._ Ses cordes vocales ne peuvent pas faire de sons, mais elle peut remplir sa poitrine d'air, et le souffler tout entier,  _whoosh._ Lors des rares occasions durant lesquelles elle est laissée seule avec d'autres perles, elle tape dans ses mains pour montrer son accord,  _clap clap clap_ . Elle peut serrer les lèvres et siffler,  _fiiiiiiii_ . Elle peut faire claquer sa langue dans sa bouche,  _pop pop pop_ .

Elle sera entendue.

 


	8. Pèlerinage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laisses une marque.

Sur l'une des plus vieille planète contrôlée par les Gemmes, il y a un corridor de service.

C'est un très, très vieux corridor de service, placé prés de ce qui fut la surface de la planète, avant que le minage extensif ait fait perdre tout son sens à cette description. Il est long, étroit, et sinueux, un lieu rarement visité par qui que ce soit à part les Gemmes de service. Si vous avez besoin de livrer quelque chose rapidement et discrètement– que ce soit un message ou quelque chose de plus physique– il y a peu de façons plus rapides de le faire. La plupart des Gemmes qui prennent cette route ne lambinent pas ; c'est difficilement un endroit plaisant, et le retard n'est pas toléré.

Mais, parfois. Parfois, une Perle ralentira. Les plus jeunes Perles, habituellement.

Le couloir est spartiate et presque nu, avec des murs simples. Le corridor est ancien. Il y a encore des crochets sur les murs qui marquent l'endroit où des torches étaient attachées, avant l'installation de luminaires modernes à la place. Il y a aussi de vieux cabinets de pierre, dont on se servait pour le rangement. Ils sont tous vides à présent, donc personne ne sait ce qu'ils contenaient– des manuscrits, peut-être, ou quelque autre forme de technologie désuète. Maintenant, il n'y a rien à l'intérieur.

Presque rien.

Parfois, une Perle ralentira. Elle regardera rapidement dans le couloir, des deux côtés, attentive au son de pas distants. Elle doit être certaine qu'elle est seule. Puis elle se baissera, ouvrira un des cabinets de rangement abandonnés, et regardera à l'intérieur.

Ils sont vides. Vides, si on oublie les marques gravées sur les murs de pierres.

Il y en a des centaines. Des milliers. Aucune Perle ne sait combien exactement. Personne n'a jamais eu assez de chance pour s’arrêter et compter. Elles sont serrées, remplissant chaque surfaces libres. Le cabinet est rempli mètre après mètre de marques pointées. A un bout du couloir, elles sont vieilles et effacées, mais à l'autre bout, les marques sont claires et fraîches.

Il y a une autre chose dans le cabinet. Un couteau.

Personne ne sait d'où il vient. Personne ne demanderait jamais. Tout ce que les Perles savent c'est qu'il est là, et que dés qu'il est trop abîmé, on ne sait comment, un nouveau apparaîtra éventuellement pour le remplacer.

Toutes les Perles qui arrivent sur cette planète entendent parler de cet endroit. Toutes les Perles de cette planète le cherchent, au moins une fois dans leur vie. Un pèlerinage. Toutes les Perles prennent le couteau, le tiennent dans leur main, et gravent une petite ligne ou une simple marque dans le mur. Simple, sans mot. Mais, tout de même, ça veut dire :

_J'étais là._

Des centaines, des milliers, d'innombrables Perles, tout au long des millénaires, disant toutes la même chose.

_J'étais là._

La Perle fera sa marque, posera le couteau, fermera la porte du cabinet. Elle partira en trottinant, apprête et polie, et retournera à son travail. Elle ne reviendra peut-être jamais. Peu importe quel est son destin, sa marque restera, pour que les autres Perles la voient.

_J'étais là._


	9. Perle Noire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La puissance d'une protestation pacifique.

La réaction de la plupart des Gemmes, en entendant les rumeurs sur la Perle Renégate, fut la peur.

Le concept même était terrifiant. Chaque Gemme avait sa place, son devoir, son travail. Un rôle pour lequel elle avait été construite, optimisée, entraînée. Si une Gemme pouvait juste se lever et choisir de faire autre chose, c'était comme si la structure de la société entière pouvait s'écrouler sous leurs pieds– et à ce moment là, où se retrouveraient-elles ?

Et en plus, on parlait d'une perle. Une perle, qui non seulement se battait, mais se battait bien. Effroyablement bien.

Nombre de maîtres surveiller leurs propres perles, d'apparences calmes et dociles, et se demandaient ce qui arriverait si elles mal fonctionnaient et décidaient de se retourner contre eux.

Un Diopside Étoilé, néanmoins, était un peu plus pragmatique.

Tout le monde exagérait le sujet de la Renégate. Donc quelqu'un avait ordonné à une quelconque Perle de prendre une arme et de se battre. Une telle chose était simplement un témoignage de la loyauté et de la fidélité légendaires des perles, celle-là serait capable de suivre son maître sur le champ de bataille. La chose importante, selon elle, était que les perles pouvaient être des guerrières habiles, si on les entraînait et leur donnait les bons ordres. C'était quelque chose d'utile.

Diopside Étoilé avait récemment été envoyé en stationnement sur Terre, et elle savait très bien à quel point sa situation était précaire. Elle était très loin du Homeworld et de leurs lois et régulations consciencieusement imposée. Elle était sur une planète colonie réellement sauvage. La Rébellion bouillonnait sous la surface. Diamant Bleu était en colère. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Les attaques rebelles devenaient plus fréquentes. Les punitions étaient données plus facilement. Et derrière elle, elle savait qu'il y avait des douzaines d'autres Diopsides Étoilés réclamant sa position, qui seraient capables de prendre avantage du chaos et d'arranger un… accident.

Est-ce qu'elle était parano ? Peut-être. Mais la survie continue de Diopside Étoilé dépendait de cette paranoïa.

Alors quand elle regardait sa propre petite perle, tout habillée de noirs et de gris, elle ne réagissait pas avec de la nervosité ou du dégoût. Elle ne voyait pas une traîtresse, attendant le bon moment. Elle voyait des possibilités.

« Tu vas apprendre à te battre, dit-elle à la perle.

-Madame ? Demanda Perle.

-Tu m'as bien entendu, dit-elle, tu vas apprendre à te battre, et s'il en vient le besoin, tu me protégeras. Tu commences demain. Il va y avoir une démonstration de Quartz à la Sky Arena à l'aube. Tu y assisteras, et tu prendras des enregistrements détaillés. L’entraînement commence immédiatement après. »

Et fidèle à sa parole, il commença.

Bientôt, tout les moments ''libres'' de Perle furent passés à apprendre à se battre. Comment tenir ses pieds, son dos, sa tête, son bras. Elle basait ses mouvements sur ceux des formations de quartz et rubis et d'autres classes de soldats ; ils étaient douloureux et inconfortables. Diopside Étoilé acquis on ne sait comment une épée pour elle. Comme celle de la Renégate, mais plus large, et plus lourde. Perle avait transporté de nombreuses charges lourdes au cours de sa vie, mais rien ne se comparaît au poids de l'épée sur ses bras. Quand même, elle s'entraînait avec diligence, et finalement elle vit la bouche de son maître se courber en un sourire.

À peine Perle avait-elle commencé à un peu maîtriser l'épée que Diopside Étoilé dit que ça ne suffisait pas.

« Une lance, dit-elle.

-Une lance ? Répéta Perle. »

Les Rebelles, semblait-il, avait appris de nouveaux tours. Une capacité à invoquer une arme à partir du cœur même d'une Gemme. Ces armes invoquées étaient supérieures aux armes traditionnelles en tout sens. Il n'y avait aucun coût de fabrication. Elles ne s’abîmaient ni ne se cassaient. Si une arme était perdue, la Gemme pouvait simplement en invoquer une nouvelle, instantanément. Déjà, les Diamants apprenaient le tour à leurs troupes.

Et ainsi, la Perle de Diopside Étoilé apprendrait aussi. La Renégate pouvait invoquer une lance ; elle devait, elle aussi, en être capable.

Perle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Elle se sentait complètement perdue. Elle n'était pas une guerrière. Elle n'avait certainement pas une arme qui attendait au cœur de son énergie.

Mais Diopside Étoilé l'ordonna, donc elle fit de son mieux. Elle se força. Elle essaya encore et encore de visualiser la chose. Et finalement, après presque un quart de siècle, elle réussit. Avec un rayon de lumière noire, une lance se manifesta dans sa main, solide et réelle.

Elle était très simple. Très ordinaire. Un long manche gris, se terminant sur une pointe noire, propre et tranchante. Utilitaire. Efficace. Mortelle.

« Parfait, dit Diopside Étoilé »

Et l’entraînement continua.

La lance était agréable à manier. Plus que l'épée, sans aucun doute. Perle pouvait en voir la beauté qu'il y avait en elle, et dans ses mouvements, les combinaisons de combat auxquelles elle s'était entraînée si longtemps. C'était comme une danse, seulement la lance remplaçait le partenaire– non, la lance était une extension de son corps, de sa volonté. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans ces pas familiers. Mais Perle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer utiliser ces pas lors d'un vrai combat.

Diopside Étoilé se disait à elle-même que sa perle serait prête, si la situation se présentait. Perle se disait qu'une telle situation n'arriverait jamais.

Mais elle arriva.

Les rebelles se ruaient dans le Temple de la Montagne. Au loin, on entendait des cris et des clameurs, et une cacophonie de tintements et de fracas, que ce soit venant des cloches d'alarmes que des armes. Diopside Étoilé fuit, Perle courant après elle. Son maître s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en pierre, et l'ouvrit avec une forte poussée. Un sanctuaire.

« Restes là, lui ordonna son maître. Arrêtes quiconque vient ici. »

Puis elle ferma la lourde porte derrière elle, laissant Perle dehors, l'observant.

Celle-ci se força à se retourner. Elle se tint droite. Sa gemme brilla ; la lance noire se matérialisa dans sa main. Elle ajusta sa prise, positionna ses pieds, comme elle s'était entraînée à faire tant de fois auparavant. Elle attendit, espérant que personne ne viendrait.

Quelqu'un vint.

C'était une Gemme, mais Perle ne savait pas de quel type (ou types), car il s'agissait d'une de ces abominables fusions hybrides que les rebelles utilisent tout le temps. Elles étaient si grandes, plus grosses qu'un Quartz, musclées, portant une hache massive dans leurs mains. Du feu semblait brûler dans leurs quatre yeux, et tout ce que Perle voulait c'était de fuir.

La fusion la surveillait. Surveillait l'épée dans ses mains. Elles se méfiaient. Elles se méfiaient d'elle.

Mais Perle était terrifiée.

Elle devrait avancer. Esquiver l'inévitable coup de hache, plonger sa lance à travers la poitrine de la fusion, comme elle s'y est entraînée un million de fois. Protéger son maître, comme on le lui a ordonné.

Mais à la place, la lance tombe de ses mains. Claque contre le sol. Disparue.

« Je ne peux pas, murmura Perle. »

Elle attendait la douleur. Dans son corps, ou dans sa gemme même, un coup mortel. Mais il ne vint pas. Quand elle osa lever la tête, elle découvrit que la fusion avait à peine bougé. Elles la regardaient, un air penseur dans leurs quatre yeux.

« Faites-le, dit Perle, la voix chevrotante.

-Non, dirent-elles en secouant la tête, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Silence. Le lointain bruit des combats devenu moins lointain. Une paire des yeux de la fusion jeta un coup d’œil nerveux, pendant que l'autre restait posée sur la Perle.

« Tu n'as pas à resté. Tu pourrais venir avec nous. Avec les Gemmes de Cristal, dirent-elles.

-Je ne me battrais pas, répondit Perle, bouche-bée.

-Tu ne seras pas obligée. »

Hésitation. Pouvait-elle vraiment le faire ? Pouvait-elle vraiment abandonner Diopside Étoilé ? Son maître, celle pour qui elle a été faite ?

Celle qui lui a mis une lance dans les mains pour ensuite lui ordonner de combattre, pendant qu'elle se cachait derrière une porte.

« C'est une promesse ? Demanda Perle.

-Oui, dit la Fusion rebelle. »

Un moment de réflexion tendu. Puis, un hochement de tête.

Et ensembles, la fusion et Perle s'enfuirent.


	10. Perles Rouges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux têtes valent mieux qu'une. Parfois.

Quand Perle entend que son maître, Cinabre, commande une seconde Perle, elle est horrifiée.

Elle a été une bonne Perle. Une excellente Perle, oserait-elle même dire, si elle se permettait une telle fierté. Pourquoi Cinabre en achèterait-elle une nouvelle ? Ce serait-elle trompée quelque part ? Lui a-t-elle fait défaut ?

Il s’avère qu'elle n'est pas remplacée. Cinabre a simplement reçu une promotion, et a le sentiment qu'il ne serait que normal qu'une Gemme de son acabit ait deux Perles. Ça donne un effet de symétrie, dit-elle. En fait, la Perle qu'elle commande est une copie exacte de sa première, une preuve claire de sa satisfaction avec l'originale.

Perle n'est pas remplacée. Perle en est heureuse.

Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle aime la Nouvelle Perle.

La symétrie est très bien– Perle comprend ça, implicitement, la symétrie est magnifique , et si les Perles ont des connaissances sur quelque chose, c'est sans aucun doute la beauté. Mais son devoir n'est pas simplement de se tenir à côté de Cinabre et d'avoir l'air belle. Elle est utile. Elle envoie des messages, range des objets, apporte de la lumière, projette des documents. Elle le fait promptement, et efficacement, et gracieusement. Cinabre n'a besoin de personne d'autre pour le faire ; elle seule suffit.

(Elle suffit… pas vrai?)

Et dans tout les cas, cette seconde Perle est une responsabilité en plus. Elle est si neuve, elle ne sait pas faire grand-chose. Elle se trompe dans le protocole, elle est lente à projeter, ne sait ni comment tenir ses pieds proprement ni garder sa tête consciencieusement baissée. Elle ne sait pas marcher sur le bon tempo. C'est exaspérant.

(Perle essaie de ne pas penser que, si elles sont vraiment identiques, elle devait être pareille, au début)

Et c'est terrifiant, aussi. Et si l'autre Perle faisait une erreur ? Une très grave ? Et si son ignorance offensait une Gemme très importante ? Et si elles étaient toutes les deux blâmées ?

Un jour, elles se tiennent à l'extérieur d'une réunion. Une de chaque côtés de la porte, attendant que la réunion se termine. Si une Gemme vient pour voir Cinabre, leur devoir est de noter son identité et la raison de sa venue, pour le relayer après. Sinon, tout ce qu'elles ont à faire, c'est de rester debout, parfaitement immobiles. Une tâche simple.

Et l'autre Perle n'arrive même pas à faire ça. Ses yeux n'arrêtent pas de bouger. De ses pieds au plafond, à droite et à gauche, vers son duplicata…

(Bien sûr, Perle ne remarque ça que parce qu'elle regarde discrètement elle aussi, mais c'est hors-sujet.)

Fort heureusement, personne d'autre n'est là pour le voir. Ou pour l'entendre, quand l'autre Perle dit :

« Excuses-moi ? »

Perle ne dit rien.

« Excuses-moi ? Répète l'autre Perle, après quelques instants.

« Shhhh, chuchote Perle. »

L'autre Perle est surprise, mais après avoir regardé aux alentours, revérifiant qu'elles sont seules, elle persiste :

« Est-ce que je fait mal quelque chose ? »

Perle plisse les yeux mais ne dit rien.

« Parce que… Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. »

Il est clair qu'elle ne se taira à moins que Perle ne réponde.

« Qu'importe que je t'aimes ou pas. Ce qui est important c'est notre travail.

-Je- dis l'autre Perle. Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que… que… tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder.

-Tu n’arrêtes pas de me regarder. »

L'autre Perle n'a pas de réponse à ça, et elle tombe dans un silence béni.

Mais elle n'arrête de jeter des coups d’œil. Perle se décide. Ça doit s'arrêter.

« Écoutes, dit-elle, en faisant attention à ne pas parler plus haut qu'un murmure. Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je ne t'aime pas ? L'autre Perle acquiesce. C'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse tuer. »

Perle lâche tout comme un torrent ; à quel point l'autre Perle est lente, à quel point elle est maladroite et inexpérimentée, qu'elle n’arrive pas à suivre. Il y a un danger qui plane au dessus de leurs têtes, et elle le dit clairement, à cette jeune Perle naïve, ce que serait leur destin si l'une d'elles échouait dans leur devoir. L'autre Perle écoute, ses yeux grands et brillants. Perle voit de la honte dedans, et elle se sent victorieuse. Puis cette honte se transforme en peur, puis en terreur, et cette impression de victoire disparaît, remplacée par du vide.

(Bien. Ça devait arriver. L'autre Perle devait savoir.)

Quand Perle a enfin fini, la peur reste sur le visage de l'autre Perle, autrement identique au sien. Mais il y a quelque chose en dessous, quelque chose que Perle reconnaît comme venant d'elle. Une détermination dure comme l'acier.

« Apprends moi, demande l'autre Perle. »

Et Perle le fit.

Ce n'est que de la logique. Du pragmatisme. Si l'une d'elles échoue, elle risque d'emporter l'autre avec elle. L'autre Perle doit être aussi parfaite qu'elle dans son travail. Elles doivent pouvoir travailler ensemble. Elles doivent être la symétrie incarnée.

Dès qu'elles sont seules, elles s’entraînent. Perle commence par expliquer chacune de leurs obligations, pour être sûre que l'autre comprenne chaque élément de leur travail. Ensuite elle la guide étape par étape : le protocole exact pour quand elle reçoit un message ou quand elle doit parler à une Gemme d'une classe spécifique. Les différents sens des révérence, et quand les faire. Comment rapidement ranger ou sortir quelque chose de sa gemme. Comment créer des hologrammes complexes pour chaque occasions. Elles apprennent à marcher à la même vitesse que Cinabre, jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle Perle soit capable de copier parfaitement les pas de son maître. Elles font des plans et réfléchissent à toute éventualité, afin que si on leur demande de faire des choses différentes, il n'y ait aucune hésitations ni doutes de leur part.

L'autre Perle apprend vite. Mais c'est évident ; elle est sa réplique exacte. Quand même. C'est satisfaisant de la voir progresser.

(Satisfaisant d'une manière que Perle ne peut décrire entièrement. Satisfaisant d'une manière sans aucun rapport avec la peur viscérale qu'elle avait depuis que Cinabre avait commandé une deuxième Perle. Satisfaisant d'une manière qui réchauffe son cœur)

Cinabre est complimentée pour leurs prestations, parfois. En publique, elles paraissent indifférentes face à ces compliments, mais quand elles sont seules, la paire s'échange des sourires fiers.

Elles font bien leur travail, tout comme Cinabre. Un cycle, elle leur annonce la plus grande nouvelle : elle a une promotion ! La cérémonie aura bientôt lieu. On lui a donné des bracelets– de vrais bracelets, en métal, pas une simple projection de lumière– pour symboliser sa nouvelle place. Leur devoir sera de présenter les bracelets lors de la cérémonie officielle. La cérémonie entière doit être parfaite, insiste Cinabre. Si elle ne l'est pas, ce sera inacceptable.

Les Perles devront s'entraîner.

Et elles s'entraînent. La plus vieille Perle est capable de produire une réplique exacte de Cinabre pour travailler dessus. La plus neuve marque consciencieusement les dimensions de la scène sur laquelle elles présenteront. Ensemble, elles mettent en place une routine ; une danse complexe composée de torsions et de pirouettes tout autour de Holo-Cinabre, pendant qu'elle avance vers le devant de la scène. Quand elle l'atteint, les deux gemmes des Perles commencent à briller sur leurs épaules ; elles laissent la lumière flotter, invoquant les bracelets non pas rapidement, mais élégamment. Holo-Cinabre tend ses mains, permettant au deux Perles de glisser un bracelet sur chacun de ses poignets. A ce moment, Holo-Cinabre lève ses bras en direction de la foule imaginaire, qui rugira certainement d'approbation, tandis que ses Perles s'inclinent aux pieds de leur maître.

C'est une très belle routine, pensent-elles toutes les deux, et elles semblent la comprendre intuitivement. A leur cinquième essai, elles arrivent à la faire sans avoir à réfléchir, chaque mouvement se fondant dans le suivant. La paire serpente facilement sur la scène, l'incarnation même de la grâce. C'est merveilleux, d'être capable de faire confiance à quelqu'un à ce niveau, d'être parfaitement synchrone– et quand le Holo-Cinabre atteint le devant de la scène, et que leurs gemmes brillent pendant qu'elles invoquent les bracelets– et bien, la lumière ne se dissipe pas, elle continue à s'intensifier de plus en plus, emplissant la pièce, emplissant leurs esprits…

la lumière disparaît, et Perle cligne des yeux. Elle est confuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle se regarde. Elle tient les deux bracelets, un dans chaque main. Ce n'est pas normal. Ils devraient être aux poignets du Holo-Cinabre. Elle bouge pour les mettre, mais quelque chose cloche. Les dimensions ne semblent pas normales. Le Cinabre holographique à côté d'elle est tout petit. Un malfonctionnement ?

Non… non, il n'y a pas que l'hologramme. Les bracelets dans ses mains sont plus petits que ce dont elle se souvient. Et la pièce entière est plus petite…

… à moins qu'elle ne soit simplement plus grande.

Elle regarde dans la pièce soudainement petite. Elle est seule.

« Perle ? Où es-tu ? Demande-t-elle. »

Il y a une sorte d'écho dans sa voix. Elle connaît déjà la réponse à sa question.

Elle place précautionneusement les deux bracelets sur le sol, et elle recule. Elle passe ses mains sur ses bras, puis sur ses épaules ; sur les deux, elle sent une sphère parfaite d'une gemme sous ses doigts. Elle les regarde. Elles sont rouges. Identiques.

« Une fusion, murmure-t-elle, avec sa voix en écho. »

Elle ne savait pas que les Perles pouvaient fusionner, pas vrai ?

(Non, elle ne le savait pas.)

Comment quelqu'un d'autre aurait put le découvrir ? Qui aurait besoin d'une fusion de Perles ? Qui aurait donné à des Perles l'opportunité ?

Peut-être qu'elle– elles ?– qu'elle est la première.

Elle sent une poussée de quelque chose– de stupéfaction, de joie, d'étourderie– mais aussi de peur, d'inquiétude.

Ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose de permis.

« On ne peut pas rester comme ça, dit-elle, et sa voix est pleine de regret. »

Ce qui est ridicule. Elle ne devrait pas être triste. Elle n'est pas différente, pas vraiment. Perle et Perle sont identiques, après tout. Rien n'a vraiment changé avec la fusion. Rien n'a été créé ; rien ne sera perdu.

(mais aucune Perle ne s'est jamais sentie comme ça avant. Si singulière. Si complète. Si grande.)

Elle ne peut pas rester comme ça. Elles seront découvertes. Elles doivent encore s'entraîner.

Mais, peut-être qu'un jour, les deux Perles – peut-être qu'elles la créeront à nouveau.


	11. Perle ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a une chose que tu ne devrais jamais lire.

Le pouvoir. La pouvoir est une chose fragile.

Les Diamants le savent. Il est vrai qu'elles sont grandes ; que leur force, leur beauté, leur savoir, leur intelligence, est sans pareil. C'est par la distinction de leur incommensurable supériorité qu'elles sont les leaders naturelles de l'espéce gemme.

La plupart des autres Gemmes reconnaissent et comprennent cette simple vérité. Mais les Gemmes inférieures sont, par définition même de leur existence, moins intelligentes. Moins rationnelles. Elles peuvent avoir des notions ridicules, pouvant se transformer en idées dangereuses. Et quand ces idées apparaissent, elles peuvent se répandre comme un feu chimique, dévorant tout.

C'était il y a des millénaires, mais les souvenirs de la dernière rébellion les hantent encore. Une répétition serait dévastatrice.

Et c'est pourquoi la nouvelle renégate est si horrifiante.

Elle est une experte dans l'anonymat. Personne ne sait qui elle est. Personne ne connaît son secteur, sa facette, sa couleur, ou son emplacement dans leur vaste Empire. Mais elle répand la contestation. Rumeurs, irrespect, sacrilège, blasphème...

A chaque fois qu'un de ses commentaires est effacé, trois autres apparaissent à sa place. Il n'y apparemment aucun moyen de l'écraser, de l'étouffer, de la faire taire. Elle est infinie, elle est légion.

Diamant Jaune fait la grimace devant son écran d'ordinateur.

La vidéo postée là est magnifique. Une œuvre d'art. Un hommage resplendissant à Diamant Jaune, dans toute sa gloire – à ses œuvres, à sa force, à son pouvoir, à la manière qu'à son influence de se répandre à travers les étoiles. Cette vidéo passe sur les écrans de seize galaxies, inspirant des Gemmes de tout types et de toutes castes à la regarder avec respect, à tomber à genoux d'admiration.

Elle le sait, non seulement grâce à son réseau étendu de caméras de sécurité, mais aussi grâce à la liste de centaines de commentaires sous la vidéo, disant des choses du même effet.

Mais, parmi tout les compliments, il y en a un différent. Les poings de Diamant Jaune se serrent, ses yeux se plissent, sa colère bout à la vue de ce que AwesomePearl666 a eu l'audace d'écrire.

«  _Quel gros tas de conneries lol. dj peut me sucer le cul. PEARLS 5EVER!!1 ! »_

Quand le commentaire est effacé, des centaines de personnes l'ont déjà vu, et un bot en a fait quinze copies à sa place. La grimace de Diamant Jaune s'accentue alors qu'elle essaie désespérément d'organiser les modérateurs pour s'occuper de la contestation.

Derrière son trône, bien cachée hors de vue, la Perle de Diamant Jaune se permet un petit sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre était un poisson d'avril.


	12. Perle Or Mat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnes un coup de main.

Perle a du travail.

Non, c'est un euphémisme. Elle ne s'est pas reposée depuis trois cycles complets. Son maître, Topaze Dorée, est en train d'être réaffectée à une nouvelle planète, et Perle est usée jusqu'à la corde à devoir vérifier que tout est préparer pour leur départ. Il y a des Gemmes a informé, des réunions à planifier, des horaires de Warp Pad à réserver, des équipements à organiser...

L'équipement est ce qu'elle transporte en ce moment même, boîtes sur boîtes dans un empilement précaire dans ses bras, alors qu'elle court dans le couloir d’accès vers la navette spatiale –

-et trébuche sur quelque chose, et tombe, les boîtes s'écroulant en tas autour d'elle.

Elle crie presque de frustration. Elle arrive à peine à reprendre son contrôle. Se mordant la langue, elle tourne son attention vers les boîtes étalées autour d'elle. Elle les réunis, vérifiant à l'intérieur de chacune que rien n'ait été abîmé. Elle se réprimande furieusement ; elle aurait dut regarder où elle allait, elle aurait dut ranger les boîtes dans sa gemme, c'est toujours une corvée, et ça lui donne tellement _mal à la tête –_

Seulement après avoir fini son travail remarque-t-elle sur quoi elle a trébuché.

Une petite forme rose, recroquevillée sur le sol, le visage remplis de peur. Un corail.

Perle craque.

«  _Toi_! Aboie-t-elle. Regardes-ce que tu as fait ! Tu m'as faite tomber, à rester assis au milieu du couloir comme ça ! Les étoiles savent ce qui t'arrivera si quelque chose est abîmé... »

Perle n'oserait jamais parler comme ça à toute autre Gemme. Mais les coraux ne comptent même pas comme des Gemmes. Ce sont des Craies plus qu'autre chose.

Pas _littéralement_ des Craies, bien sûr. C'est juste une vieille expression. Les Craies étaient un ancien modèle de Gemmes – des Gemmes minuscules, très faibles, incapable de rien sauf de la maintenance basique. En fait, elles étaient si inefficaces que leur production a été stoppé il y a plusieurs millénaires, et tout exemplaire survivant retiré il y a bien longtemps. Perle n'en a même jamais vu.

Le coraux étaient un des remplacements pour les Craies – plus efficaces, mais à peine. Elles sont trop faibles pour être guerrières, trop simples pour être scientifiques, trop gauches pour être artisans. Elles ne sont même pas jolies, et leur apparence terne signifie qu'elles sont reléguées dans les ruelles et chantiers, à faire le ménage et à servir de laquais. Même les Perles sont au-dessus des coraux ; les Perles ne sont peut-être pas grand-chose, mais elles sont belles et élégantes, et les coraux n'ont même pas ça.

Alors Perle s'énerve sur le corail qui lui a causé tant de problèmes. Ça fait du bien, d'avoir la chance de laisser sortir sa frustration.

Mais le corail ne fait que reculer, de la même façon que d'autre Perles ont de s'éloigner de leurs maîtres, et ce n'est pas aussi satisfaisant que ça devrait l'être.

« Peu importe, murmure Perle. Elle repart empiler les boîtes. Ne le refais plus.

-Ça n'arrivera plus, murmure amèrement le Corail.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? Demande Perle. Elle remarque que le Corail serre désespérément quelque chose contre sa poitrine.

-Ça veut dire que je n'en aurais pas _l'occasion_.

Le Corail révèle ce qu'elle transporte. Il faut un moment à Perle pour le reconnaître, dans cet état. C'est un sablier, cassé sans espoir d'être réparé. Le verre de son bulbe supérieur est brisé, sa superbe symétrie ruinée. Il est inutilisable.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ? Chuchote-Perle.

- _Je_ n'ai rien fait, réplique le Corail.

Perle roule les yeux et se relève.

-C'est pas moi ! Proteste le Corail, cette Émeraude m'a appelé, m'a ordonné d'aller chercher ça pour elle, et je pouvais difficilement refuser ! L'objet était en bonne état quand on me l'a donné à l'atelier, mais dés que je suis sortie – il s'est brisé. »

«  _Ne ment pas !_ »

C'est ce que toute autre Gemme aurait dit. C'était ce que Perle allait dire, mais quelque chose la retint.

Pour quelle raison ce Corail lui mentirait ? Elle n'est pas membre de la cour, quelqu'un avec du pouvoir. Elle ne vaut pas le coup d'être rapportée. Son témoignage ne vaut rien.

Et peut-être que le Corail ne ment pas. Peut-être qu'elle n'est vraiment pas à blâmer pour le sablier cassé. Perle sait par expérience à quel point ces pièces d'horlogerie sont fragiles. Surtout quand elles sont neuves. Cette planète est glaciale ; l'intérieur est consciencieusement régulé, mais dehors il fait plus froid que dans les appartements d'un saphir. Un sablier fraîchement soufflé, encore chaud , pourrait facilement se briser après un changement si soudain et intense de température. Est-ce que ce Corail aurait put le savoir ? Elles ne sont pas habituées à manipuler des choses aussi précieuses. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait pensé à le lui dire ?

Bien sûr que non. Ça ne veut pas dire que le Corail dit la vérité. Elle pourrait facilement mentir pour couvrir sa propre incompétence. Tout le monde sait à quel point les coraux sont maladroites.

Le Corail tremble maintenant, son visage déformé par l'horreur et la peur. Elle est en train de pleurer, réalise Perle, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage.

Si tout le monde sait que les coraux sont maladroites, à quel point cette Émeraude était-elle idiote, pour choisir un corail pour aller chercher un objet aussi précieux ? Le Corail devrait-elle vraiment être punie pour une chose qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher ?

Et elle sera punie. C'est inévitable. Cassé un objet aussi précieux – et bien, personne ne risquerait qu'une telle chose arrive de nouveau.

« S'il-te-plaît aide moi, supplie le Corail.

-T'ai-t'aider ? Bégaie Perle, surprise.

-S'il-te-plaît.

-Je ne peux pas, grogne Perle. Même si je voulais, corail imbécile, je suis juste– »

Elle s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase.

C'est idiot. Ridicule. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est pu contemplé une telle idée.

Mais le Corail à l'air si pathétique. Elle ne peut pas la laisser ici, pour qu'elle soit moissonnée et brisée. Pas si ce n'était pas sa faute. Pas après toutes les Perles qu'elle a connue et qui ont connu le même destin.

Perle pose sa pile de boîte sur la sol, remplie d'une détermination soudaine.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée.

Un espoir terrible brille sur le visage du Corail.

-V–vraiment  ?

-Oui. Mais c'est risqué. Tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis. »

Corail acquiesce.

Perle réarrange les boîtes, trouve celle qu'elle cherche, et soulève le couvercle. A l'intérieur repose une collection d'excellent couteaux aiguisés.C'est incroyable qu'on les aient confiés à Perle, même si ce n'est que pour le transport.

Les yeux du Corail s'élargissent à leur vue.

« Quoi – ?!

- _Chut._ Perle prend une lame. Mon Maître et moi quittons le système solaire. Je peux t'emmener avec moi, mais c'est impossible qu'on ne te remarque pas dans cet état. Je vais détruire ta forme physique, et t'emmener clandestinement comme ça.

-Comment je peux savoir si tu vas pas me dénoncer ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ? Dit Perle en haussant les épaules.

Perle n'aurait rien à gagner d'une telle action. Corail doit le réaliser. La punition pour une perle osant porter les armes – sans compter _utiliser_ , réellement utiliser contre une autre Gemme, même un Corail – serait extrême. Si la trahison est son but, ce serait mieux d'abandonner le Corail ici.

La décision durcit le visage du Corail. Elle essuie ses larmes.

-Okay.

-Tu ne dois pas te régénérer, dit Perle. Tu **dois** tenir aussi longtemps que possible. Le voyage durera un demi-cycle au moins, et si tu reviens trop tôt on est toutes les deux mortes.

-Je comprends. »

Perle la regarde, et espère que c'est vrai. Elle espère qu'elle n'est pas en train de faire la plus grosse, la plus bête erreur de sa vie.

Elle tient le couteau, et l'enfonce dans le cou du Corail. Le coup est rapide, efficace, c'est le même que Topaze Dorée utilise quand il est l'heure d'un changement de tenue. La douleur est minime. Avec un petit _whoosh,_ la forme physique du Corail se dissout ; Perle attrape la gemme laissée derrière avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle ne s’embête pas à ramasser le sablier déjà cassé. Il éclate, du sable et du verre brisée se répandant partout.

Perle travaille vite, osant à peine penser à ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Elle range le couteau en premier, la preuve la plus compromettante. Puis elle met la gemme du Corail dans une boîte de paperasse, le genre que Topaze Dorée refuse de jeter « au cas où » , mais qu'elle n'a pas regardé depuis des siècles. Elle referme le couvercle sur la boîte, espérant que Corail ne va vraiment pas se reformer. Elle met cette boîte au milieu de la pile, là où elle sera le moins remarquée. Elle vérifie qu'il n'y ait aucune trace du sable ou du verre incriminant sur elle, puis ramasse sa charge, et part.

Elle a déjà perdu trop de temps.

Elle arrive dans la navette quelque minutes avant Topaze Dorée. Quand son maître voit que tout n'est pas prêt, Perle est grondée pour sa paresse.

Grondée, mais rien de pire.

Le voyage dans la navette planétaire semble durer des lustres. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée que chaque signe de turbulence indique le retour de Corail.

Mais le vol passe sans événement particulier.

Elles débarquent un système solaire plus loin, sur une planète moins peuplée, une dont le Galaxy Warp a un trafic assez bas que Perle est capable de planifier un voyage dans les dix prochains cycles. Il leur faut trois voyage en Warp Pad séparés pour atteindre leur destination. Perle s'accroche à ses boîtes avec une poigne de fer pendant tout le voyage, de peur qu'elle ne les perdent.

Ça n'arrive pas.

Perle remarque à peine la planète sur laquelle son maître et elle ont été stationnées, sauf un ciel violet et deux lunes. Elle se tient docilement aux côtés de Topaze Dorée pendant qu'on les guide au travers d'une série complexe de corridors. Quand elles arrivent enfin au nouveau bureau de son maître, elle attend sagement les instructions avant de commencer à ranger. Elle fait attention à garder la paperasse pour la fin, terrifiée par ce qui pourrait arriver si Topaze Dorée est encore là quand elle ne peut plus la retenir plus longtemps.

Mais fort heureusement, Topaze Dorée est appelée pour une réunion.

Quand elle part, Perle sent quelque chose de tendu en elle lâcher.

Mais ce n'est pas fini. Le Corail doit se régénérer avant le retour de son maître.

Elle fouille la paperasse, trouvant la pierre de corail, la serrant fort dans son poing. Elle la tient prés de sa bouche et murmure :

«  _Reviens, reviens._ »

C'est ridicule. Elle sait d'expérience qu'à l'intérieur tu ne sens rien du monde extérieur. C'était mieux que de se tenir là, sans rien faire.

Enfin, une lumière rose inonde la pièce. Quelques instants après, un Corail nerveuse se forme, regardant autour d'elle anxieuse.

« Tu as réussis. Dit Perle, sans même cacher sa stupéfaction. »

Le Corail a clairement usé du temps passé dans sa gemme. Elle a changé son apparence extérieure, du moins, autant qu'un Corail peut ; nouvelle coiffure, nouvelle tenue, visage légèrement changé. Un changement symbolique d’identité. Ça ne servira pas à grand chose si quelqu'un essaie de la traquer.

Ce qui reste une possibilité, mais pas une que Perle pense probable. Les coraux ne devraient pas pouvoir changer de planètes sans autorisation, et personne ne suspecterait quelqu'un de s'embêter à en faire passer une clandestinement. Ce serait extrêmement difficile de trouver exactement où celle-ci est allée. Et même si l’Émeraude sera sans aucun doute furieuse à cause du sablier détruit, elle ne fera certainement pas l'effort de trouver et de punir un simple _corail._

« Merci, dit Corail.

-De rien, dit Perle. Elle indique la porte avec sa tête. Maintenant, part. »

Corail le fait. La paire se regarde un dernier moment. Puis Corail disparaît, la porte claquant derrière elle, à la recherche d'un tâche simple, où elle pourra se perdre dans la masse coraux travaillant sur cette planète. Un moment plus tard, Perle concentre son esprit sur le rangement de la paperasse, aussi obéissante que d'habitude. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Si elles ont de la chance, elle ne se reverront jamais.

 


	13. Légende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regardez moi, je suis une star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: Le résumé est tiré de la traduction française officielle de « Haven't you noticed (I'm a star.).

Il existe une Perle faite de lumière.

Toutes les Perles sont faites de lumière, bien sûre. Toutes les Gemmes le sont. Mis à part leur gemme, elles ne que de la lumière rendue solide. Mais il existe une Perle réellement faite de lumière, vacillante et brillante, aussi incorporel que de l'air. Elle s'étend dans le cosmos, portée par les hologrammes et les murmures.

Elle est de l'air, elle est de la lumière, elle est des histoires.

Les histoires sont interdites, mais elles se répandent quand même.

La Terre, disent-elles, est la source des histoires. L'antre de la Perle, de la Renégate. C'est de là que le premier hologramme vient. Personne ne sait vraiment qui l'a produit, mais les théories sont nombreuses – l'hologramme est si détaillé, si proche, de l'intérieur d'une vraie Sky Arena, la Perle qui l'a produit devait être de très haut rang, peut-être appartenait-elle même à un Diamant. Il montre une Perle, et un Quartz, travaillant ensemble. Combattant. La Perle est fine et frêle, comme elles le sont toutes. Sa tenue est si simple qu'elle devrait être laide – mais non, elle est magnifique. Magnifique et terrible. Elle porte deux épées, et elle est si rapide, si adroite et si fière. Elle fait tomber des guerriers de trois fois sa taille, aussi facilement que si elle dansait.

Un montage, disent certains. Un mensonge, disent d'autres. Un rêve désespéré. Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

Mais viennent d'autres hologrammes, d'autres Perles, toutes stationnées sur la colonie terrestre. La Perle, encore et encore. Embusquant, s'échappant, combattant à une contre quatre, ou bien commandant des troupes entières –

L'hologramme est passé de perle en perle. Des embellissements sont faits. Quand il atteint les coins les plus isolés sous l'autorité de l'Empire Diamant, la Perle dans l'hologramme mesure parfois quinze mètres, ou elle a quatre bras, ou elle sa bat avec six armes en même temps – parfois elle est tellement musclée qu'elle ne ressemble plus vraiment à une Perle, et on raconte qu'elle aurait fusionnée avec d'autres Gemmes, mais ça ne peut pas être vrai –

Mais une chose reste la même, dans tout hologrammes. Les yeux de la Perle. La lueur brûlante qu'on y voit.

Il existe une Perle faite de lumière, et elle brille aussi fort qu'une étoile.


	14. Perle Vert Forêt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'altruisme est surfait.

Son maître est mort.

C'était une belle mort, disent-ils. Elle est morte eu combat. Elle est morte en tuant cinq traîtres, dans le feu de la bataille. Elle morte d'une mort dédiée à son Diamant. Elle est morte comme un vrai guerrier Quartz, loyal, courageux et honnête.

Mais Perle pleure.

Les membres de la cour murmurent autour d'elle, quelques un tentent vaguement de la réconforter – elle a l'air tellement pathétique, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Et bien sûr, ses larmes sont magnifiques. Une preuve de la loyauté d'une Perle, montrant à quel point la perte de leurs maîtres les blessent. Une tristesse si pur et humble.

Perle entend leurs mots, et pleure encore plus de culpabilité.

Elle est triste, mais pas pour son maître.

Oh, son Plasma était un bon maître, aussi bon qu'il pouvait l'être, elle suppose. Perle lui avait été offerte en cadeau après une certaine victoire sur le champ de bataille, et Plasma avait été honoré par cette reconnaissance. Elle l'avait bien traité ; ne l'avait jamais frappé ou battu, complimentait ses formes. Le devoir de Plasma en tant que soldat la faisait souvent partir, laissant Perle seule pendant de longues périodes. Ça pouvait être ennuyeux et fatigant, c'est vrai, mais ça lui avait permis d'avoir beaucoup de temps pour elle, une chose que peu de Perle peuvent se targuer d'avoir.

Et maintenant Plasma est morte. Brisée. Partie.

Et que va-t-il lui arriver ?

Peut-être sera-t-elle assignée à un poste publique, comme décoration pour les Gemmes passant dans la rue. Peut-être sera-t-elle assignée comme secrétaire dans un grand centre de maintenance, filtrant les appels. Peut-être y a-t-il un autre Quartz – un autre Plasma, même – considéré digne de reconnaissance, a qui elle peut être donné. Mais même dans cette hypothèse, est-ce que le Quartz l'accepterait ? Elle serait d'occasion, le placement de sa gemme et sa couleur en désaccord avec ceux de son maître. Beaucoup préféreraient ne pas avoir de perle du tout.

Non. Non, il est plus probable qu'ils décident qu'elle sera plus utile autre part. L'énergie est plus importante que la frivolité.

Elle sera Moissonnée.

Alors pendant que les courtisans chante sur la tragédie et la loyauté et la pureté, Perle pleure, et elle pleure pour elle-même.


	15. Perle Prune Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un objet au repos restera au repos.

C'est silencieux.

Tellement silencieux. Perle en frissonne. Elle aimerait pouvoir entendre quelque chose. Le silence est horrible. Combien de temps a passé depuis qu'elle a entendu les cris, les hurlements, les combats ? Depuis que tout s'est arrêté, si soudainement ? Elle ne le sait pas vraiment. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi la cacophonie s'est arrêtée. Les attaquants ont-ils été vaincus ? Ont-ils fuis ? Ou est-ce que tout le monde dans le Temple a été brisé ? Est-elle la suivante ?

Perle ne le sait pas. Tout ce qu'elle sait c'est ça : personne n'est venu pour elle. Personne ne lui a dit ce qui était arrivé. Personne ne lui a dit de fuir.

La dernière chose qu'on lui ait dit c'était _de ne pas quitter son poste,_ et elle a trop peur pour désobéir.

Puis, soudainement, dans le silence, un nouveau son. Des pas. Rapides. Perle se raidit.

Du coin arrive un rubis en pleine charge, qui s'arrête au moment où elle l'a voit.

Le rubis serre quelque chose contre sa poitrine. Quelque chose de bleu. Une gemme. Un _saphir_? Le rubis a l'air paniquée, désespérée, effrayée. Elle pleure.

Il y a des dizaines de rubis stationnées dans ce Temple. Mais pourquoi est-ce que l'un d'entre eux aurait quitté sa formation ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'un d'entre eux aurait l'air si paniqué ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'un d'entre eux porterait sa ceinture de fonction comme un bandeau ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'un d'entre eux ne porterait pas l’emblème de l'autorité Diamant ?

Un rubis traître, transportant la gemme d'un saphir. Perle a entendu les rumeurs ; elle sait qui ces deux-là doivent être. La Fusion Hybride, défusionnée.

Le rubis la regarde directement, suppliante.

C'est absurde. Il ne faudrait que quelques secondes au rubis pour la réduire en cendre et écraser sa forme.

Mais pendant ces quelques secondes, Perle pourrait quand même crier. Appeler à l'aide, sonner l'alarme, rameuter tout les guerriers du Temple sur les rebelles.

Perle sait ce qu'elle devrait faire. Ce que toute Gemme loyale ferait.

Mais à la place, elle serre les lèvres, et ferme les yeux.

« Merci, dit le rubis d'une voix rauque. »

Le bruit de pas comme le tonnerre alors qu'elle court et fuit par le couloir.

Quand Perle rouvre les yeux, le rubis et son saphir sont parties.

 


End file.
